warriorscharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Warriors Characters Wiki:Improvement Art/Archive 1
Medicine Cat Blanks- For Approval Idk Hailshadow 23:47, March 30, 2010 (UTC) How's this? Hailshadow 23:56, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Thicken the lineart like on the warrior blanks, but leave the lineart thin as it on the herbs. --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icethroat']][[User talk:Icethroat21|''' Enter ]] 01:24, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Correct me if I'm wrong, but I see only 3 legs. Is the left front leg supposed to be hidden? And I echo Icethroat. Otherwise, these are awesomely awesome! :D [[User:Shigura| '''Ruinpaw ]]I was trapped like a mouse in TwolegPlace... 11:23, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Shistar~ Hmm, yeah, I should put in another leg. XD But Icethroat, are you refering to the warrior blanks of Warriors.wikia or mine, because these have the same lineart thickness as my ones. But they are larger of porportion, so I can shrink them, if that's what you mean. Hailshadow 21:31, March 31, 2010 (UTC) *facepalms* can someone fix the new paw, please, I can't XD Hailshadow 21:43, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Also, like your warrior blanks, these have the color problem. So thicken the lineart so the pixels aren't lined up like rain stated in the other section Brightsparrow ★ 16:14, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Love it. Thicken the lineart more. --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 20:47, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Thicken lineart. Make back rounder. This is very good! --Nightshine 23:54, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Same as section above, please work on this or it will be declined. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 19:54, May 2, 2010 (UTC) I didn't want to see these go to waste, so I thickened the lineart. Is that ok? Jöhn lënnön Imagine 15:40, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Yes, that's fine. Do you want to take these over? [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 21:32, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Ok since no one has responded, I'll take these. Is that ok with everyone? [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 20:46, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, that's okay, Icefall Icy Winds 11:53, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I see nothing wrong with Elorisa's image. CBA? Icefall Icy Winds 12:10, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Approved! We've have our first approved blanks! [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 12:25, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Bellsound (MC) - For Approval Yay first image for approval :D Comments? [[User:Elorisa|'Ringo']][[User talk:Elorisa|''' Starr']] 13:15, June 16, 2010 (UTC) She looks awesome, but there should be some more shading under her chest, and the herbs should have more shading on them. But her speckles are great! [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 00:38, June 17, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. '''Added more shading on herbs, but the diagram shows where the light source is comming from. I don't think shading would be there. [[User:Elorisa|'Ringo']][[User talk:Elorisa|' Starr']] 20:57, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Well if the light source is coming from the right, there shouldn't be any shading on the head (where it faces right side) if the light is coming from there. The light can't come from the ground :) [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 23:34, June 17, 2010 (UTC) '''Repuloaded. '''Better? [[User:Elorisa|'Ringo']][[User talk:Elorisa|' Starr']] 23:45, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but there are some blurred parts and the shading on the head should be lighter. I made you a diagram: Hope this helps! --[[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 14:17, June 19, 2010 (UTC) '''Reuploaded. '''Better? [[User:Elorisa|'Ringo']][[User talk:Elorisa|' Starr']] 02:17, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Yup. CBA? [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須']] 00:04, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Approved. [[User:Blackclaw09|'雨']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'晶須''']] 22:31, June 23, 2010 (UTC)